Plenty of Room
by missaishah23
Summary: "What was that?" they both froze. "Ron, did you hear that?" Hermione's eyes widened. This is a short Valentine's Day inspired fluff piece. A little bit suggestive. Rated T because I am paranoid. Review, review, review. :) Disclaimer I own nothing...unless I were to secretly confund J.K. Rowling...the possibilities...:)


"I thought we kept it hidden so well, today." he gasped between kisses.

"Not well enough, they thought something was up, especially Harry."I gasped. He was gripping me tight, tight enough that it would have hurt, but I was sure that I was squeezing him even tighter.

"You weren't mean enough, call me a mudblood tomorrow, and ugly." I pressed myself against him even more, he fell back against the door. This one of the more exclusive places we met, and one of the smallest, not that either of us were complaining. We were half-naked now his shirt off my skirt edged up his hands groping my thighs edging up slowly.

"What was that?" they both froze.

"Ron, did you hear that?" Hermione's eyes widened, as she acted quickly casting a disguising charm on herself, she now found herself with blond hair, Ravenclaw robes, and turnip earrings. Draco stared at her with a look that clearly said what-the-hell-her-really. She shot him a look of disdain, which looked rather odd on Luna's face.

"No mate I didn't hear anything." they both let out silent sighs of relief, but it was short-lived because Draco leaned back again, knocking into the mops which started a chain-reaction until everything was on the floor. They didn't even get the chance too acknowledge what had happened when Harry and Ronald came bursting through the doors, wands at the ready.

"Malfoy?" said a very confused Ron, and a very suspicious Harry.

Looking at the state of his clothes, most of them wrinkled and half off Ron scoffed.

"What Slytherian slag were you in here with this time?" Harry started to laugh, when Draco turned a puce shade about to yell, and by the look of his twitching hands cast a few well-aimed bat-bogey hexes. Hermione put her best Luna face on and stepped out from behind Draco. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped in abject horror.

"Sorry, guys we didn't hear you there, would you like to come in?" Hermione said in a dreamy innocent voice. Knowing that she was freaking them out with her proposal. Since to the best of her knowledge they had only snogged like 2 people. Also Luna seemed to freak them out, more than a 5th year Ravenclaw should be able to freak out the men of the "Golden Trio." The combination of the 2 horrors had them speechless. Ron started backing away slowly as if faced with a deadly creature and Harry was stock still. While Draco was silently shaking from the laughter racking his body, but made his face look alluring. Harry suddenly turned and ran following after Ron. Draco managed to yell after them

"Plenty of room." shooting a look of horror behind them they doubled their speed leaving the hall empty. As soon as they were out of earshot they both started laughing uncontrollably, tears of mirth streaming down their face.

"T-t-they probably think that you are gay" Hermione managed to get out before she started to hiccup. Draco's laughter ceased. "I am not gay." This caused Hermione to laugh even more. She looked as though she was having a fit.

"D-hic-don't-hic-be-hic-hic-a-hic-ho-hic-mo-hic-phobe." She was still laughing as she saw the look on Draco's face. Calming herself down she stood up from where she had been sitting due to her amusement. Looking at his face she saw his concern. "Don't worry Draco, so you really think they are capable of saying anything? I mean even if they were to tell someone it would be me, so it's okay. Plus imagine how much you can mess with them now" she said encouraging him to not worry about it. She leaned towards him to press her lips on his. He stopped and lightly held her back. "Hermione, umm you're sorta...still Luna." She laughed and tapped her head with her wand changing back into Hermione as she leaned into Draco, this time with no resistance.


End file.
